


Snow Angels

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Challenge Response, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Snow and Ice, Snowed In, Snowman, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re snowbound at the Manor, Dick persuades Bruce to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 14, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 26, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1015  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for [Fandomaid](fandomaid.livejournal.com). The winning bidder was [Icalynn](icalynn.livejournal.com). Prompt: _Water/Snow_. Also written for my [2012 DCU Fic/Art Angels Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/900084.html). Prompt: _Snow Angels_. And written for my [2012 DCU Fic/Art Silver Bells Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/979669.html). Prompt: _Summoning Bell, Jingle Bells (Song), Christmas_. Finally, also written for [Saavikam77](saavikam77.livejournal.com)’s [2012 DCU_Freeforall Winter Holidays Challenge](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/345499.html). Prompts: No. 4: _Eggnog/Hot Cocoa_ , No. 11: _Candy Canes/Cookies_ and No. 14: _Snow/Ice/Frost_.

_"The first snow_  
_Is magic._  
_Come out_  
_And play,_  
_Boys._  
_Taste_  
_The cold._  
_Be fun,_  
_Be bold._  
_Come out_  
_And play."_

**Lee Brendan**  
**"The First Snow"**  
**RCA Records**  
**1953 C.E.**

It was Gotham’s first snowfall of the year, and since it was Gotham, it was not a typical ‘first time’. It had stated innocently enough, with fat, fluffy flakes lightly falling as children squealed in delight and adults admired how pretty even the city looked when covered in pristine snow.

The snow fell steadily all day, slowly accumulating until Gothamites began to realize that they were experiencing a major storm as the weather forecasters gleefully predicted two feet by the time it was all over. The snow was relentless as it came down faster and bigger. The school closings started scrolling on the TV screen and were read on the radio while the plows began their methodical journey through city streets.

At Wayne Manor, the decision was made to suspend patrol.

“It reminds me of the Himalayas,” Bruce said. “No use trying to drive in. The roads are blocked.”

“We could snowshoe,” Dick said impishly.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I think we’ll leave our snowshoes and St. Bernard dogs at home.”

“And people say you have no sense of humor.”

Bruce hid his smile as he looked out the window of the living room at the falling snow.

Dick stood up from the couch and knocked a tiny silver bell off the endtable by the couch. The jingle was soft but Alfred appeared in the doorway of the living room.

“You need something, Master Dick?”

“Sorry, Alfred, it was an accidental summons.” Dick picked up the little bell and rang it saucily as he replaced it on the table.

Bruce knew that the bell was for decoration only. He wouldn’t dream of using that bell to summon Alfred. For one thing, Alfred always seemed to know when he was needed, and secondly, he was far more than a servant. The bell was there for decorative purposes only.

“I presume no patrol tonight, sir?”

“You’d presume correctly, Alfred,” Bruce said.

“Then I will bring in some hot chocolate.”

“Wait, Alfred.” Dick laughed. “Bruce and I are going outside to build a snowman first.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.” Dick grabbed Bruce’s arm and began tugging. “Come on.”

“Dick…”

“Last one is doomed to peel potatoes for Alfred!”

Dick dashed out of the room and Alfred said, “Hot chocolate and Christmas cookies when you come back in, sir?”

Bruce let out an exaggerated sigh. “Yes.” He brushed past the Christmas tree and the ornaments bobbed on the lush green evergreen branches.

& & & & & &

Dick loved the snowy landscape as he rolled the ball of snow over to the spot where a giant ball was already set. Bruce helped him place the second snowball on the first one, balancing it just right.

“Perfect,” Dick said in satisfaction. “Now, the head.”

He quickly packed a smaller snowball and stuck it on top of the second ball. Dick danced around the snowman. “We need a carrot for the nose and something for the eyes and mouth.” He stuck out his tongue. “Mmm, nothing better than the icy taste of fresh snow.”

& & & & & &

Bruce swallowed as he watched his young lover stick his tongue out and the snowflakes melted with charming simplicity. The pink-cheeked beauty of Dick was almost too much for him to bear. The snowflakes starred Dick’s lashes and hair as his sapphire eyes sparkled. Impulsively, Bruce grabbed Dick’s shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Dick enthusiastically returned the kiss, putting his arms around Bruce’s neck. When they parted, Dick impishly pulled them down to the snow.

“C’mon, Bruce, let’s make snow angels.”

Bruce laughed. “Bats making snow angels?”

“The best kind.”

They lay side-by-side in the snow, spreading their arms and legs and then just quietly lay together, listening to the silence as the snow fell. Dick grasped Bruce’s gloved hand and curled their fingers together. 

Staring up at the snowy sky, Bruce felt at peace, something that had been non-existent for years until he had brought a broken little boy into his home whom had become the light of his life.

He rolled over and kissed Dick’s cheek.

& & & & & &

Alfred watched as his two boys ran into the kitchen, laughing and teasing. They were pink-cheeked from the cold and sprinkled with snow like powdered sugar snowmen.

“Upstairs to a hot shower, sirs.” 

“Yes, sounds like a good idea,” said Bruce as he took off his coat and scarf.

Both men hurried upstairs and Alfred smiled. He prepared hot chocolate and checked on the cookies that were baking in the oven. Humming softly, he took out a green Fiestaware plate and set it on the counter. He could hear the shower running and knew he had plenty of time. Young, healthy men would be taking full advantage of that shower, he thought in amusement. 

By e time the cookies were done and on the plate with a touch of icing and red-and-green sprinkles in the shapes of reindeer, Santa, and bells, he could hear footsteps coming down the grand staircase. He poured cups of hot chocolate and put the plate of Christmas cookies on a silver tray and brought them into the living room.

A fire crackle din the hearth as the Christmas tree glittered. The snow fell steadily outside the window.

Dick curled up against Bruce on the couch, eagerly accepting the goodies that Alfred offered. There were extra tiny marshmallows and two candy canes in his cup instead of one. His eyes were bright as his damp hair framed a freshly-scrubbed face.

Bruce looked at Dick with deep affection. Not for the first time Alfred thanked the heavens for the gift of Dick Grayson.

“Just call me if you need anything else,” Alfred said.

“Absolutely, Alfred.” Dick handed Bruce a reindeer cookie.

Alfred quietly turned on the old-fashioned radio on his way out as the jaunty holiday tune, _“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…”_ spilled merrily out.

All was well in a snowbound Wayne Manor.


End file.
